Pink and Blue Horizons
by No Fate 1990
Summary: In this story, Brenda Walsh experiences the best and worst of times. She deals with breast cancer and being a single parent to biracial kids.
1. Seven Minutes In Heaven

Date: 4-14-1990

Brenda's p.o.v

My black prince, Dominique and I spent seven minutes in heaven at a friend's party. Technically

speaking, Kelly hosted the party. She and Brandon paid little attention to me. They were busy with

making out. Dylan and I had just separated so I was single again. A group of my peers introduced

Dominique to me. He played on our high school's basketball team. Brandon and Kelly caught

us having sex in the closet. Who knew I would become pregnant that night?


	2. Ever Present Lost Future of Mine

Humming somewhere out there

Ever present lost future of mine

A dim radiant light

Rare golden brilliance

Ever present lost future of mine

A double death blow

Painful brutal wake up call

Unnecessary dramatic shakeup

Learning to accept a new different normal

Love remains a cruel joke


	3. A Blue Silver Lining

Scenario: Brenda has taken a pregnancy test and the results have turned out to be positive

Such an inconvenience

A blue silver lining

Mayhem

One positive pregnancy test

Resting peacefully and silently adrift elsewhere

Enormous dark secrets

Adversity on the horizon

Little hiccups

Little overlooked hidden clues

Obvious telltale signs

Winter's impending arrival


	4. Reaching Up For Air

Reaching up for air

A temporary feel good sensation

Reaching up for air

Even if my hair falls out

Another day is all I want and need


	5. Choking and Suffocating Inside

Oblivious, you don't have a clue about

how much I am choking and suffocating

inside. The truth burns deep within me.

If I let you all the way in, would you

ignore me and walk away like before?

I am choking and suffocating inside.

It's going to be one bumpy ride.


	6. Havoc

Date: 4-24-1990

Brenda's p.o.v

Havoc, a sad tragic fairytale story.

He chooses fame and gold over her hand to hold.

He forgets the name of this pretty rose on purpose.

Gruesome, nothing is new underneath the sun.

She has a bun in the oven. Since misery loves company,

there is no need for sympathy. Morning sickness, oh

what bittersweet irony. It all hits too close to home

and hurts the same in the end. She must decide between

life or death.


	7. Ebony African Elephants

Ebony African Elephants

Multicolored gems

Infant children of Mother Nature

Lovable precious matter

Your love by which I carry around twenty four seven is a bittersweet blessing

Ebony African Elephants

A breathtaking beautiful sight to behold

Signs of these trying changing times

Twins wrestling each other inside the womb


	8. Rip Out The Best and Worst Parts of Me

Rip out the best and worst parts of me if you must.

The past is rust is dust under the rug. Rip out

the best and worst parts of me if you must.

I am already torn asunder and not afraid to

give up, surrender.


	9. Unexplainable Unceasing Why!

Still Brenda's p.o.v

Lingering around like a ghost

An unexplainable unceasing why?!

Such a waste of time

This testing of my faith and patience


	10. Brenda's Got A Baby

I hear Brenda's got a baby, but Brenda's got barely a brain -Tupac, Brenda's Got A Baby

Brenda's p.o.v

Here pregnancy announcement was dropped

on everyone like an atomic bomb. At a young

age, she was dumb for carrying a baby in her womb.


	11. A Life to keep or forget

Date: 5-14-1990

Brenda's p.o.v

Swimming upstream

Minor stress

A life to keep or forget

Little fluttering sensation

Lovable nameless entity

Impending breaking dawn

Fallen morning star

Everpresent thriving fetal heartbeat


	12. Real Strong Medicine

Date: 9-10-1990

I stared into a world of

darkness and nothingness.

Everything appeared gruesome

until I found you, a heart to call

my home at last. The past drove

right pass us. Trust reopened

our hearts and minds that were

once closed.


	13. Take Me Back To The Beginning

Take me back to the beginning before I fell from grace

Always stuck at a crossroads, it won't get any easier or better

Keep on praying for me if you must

Even as I struggle, my hope continues to burn as brightly as a candle


	14. Outright Positive

The test was outright positive

and the rest was plain to

see like daylight. Beneath

the smiles, there were many

rivers and mountains to conquer.

Your encouraging words have been

enough for me.


	15. Near a solution

Near a solution

I can stop holding my breath

Go away depression

Hope and faith make death appear less scary

Time stands on the shoulders of our once united nation

I try my best not to cry

My December is a cool warm breeze

Even if it is lights out, please stay put


	16. Evolving Circular Arc

An evolving circular arc, generational blessings and curses.

Carrying both life and death, love is cross. Pregnant with

unborn dreams, the future is like a plant that needs to be

nurtured. Soaked in bleach, fate and destiny are a blur.


	17. A Long Pregnant Pause

A long pregnant pause, a time to make sense of

everything that has transpired. A being without any specific

meaning, a ram stuck in the crossfire, this mental traffic jam of mine.

A long pregnant pause, brief infant joy and sorrow, such a lost cause.


	18. My Dying Dawn, an endless struggle & war

Brenda's

My dying Dawn, an endless struggle and war. You were born to be star, but time was never was on

your side. I rode out that huge crimson tidal wave with you. Who knew I wouldn't be able to save

you? Who knew a new day would come and I would mourn what could've been?


	19. Pushing Through The Pain

Date: 12-20-1990

Brenda's p.o.v

Love pushes through the pain even when I feel like giving up. I have twins counting on me to survive so I can't just quit or die. Compassionate, the doctor and his team of

nurses have taken the place of my parents. My first born, Kennedy Brian Brandon Walsh brings even more sunshine. His fragile little sister, Dawn Sophia Anne Walsh isn't so

fortunate. A damaged deformed skull ends her life prematurely. I hold her and mourn her briefly. Raising one baby instead of two is bittersweet.

* * *

Time period: A flashback

Brenda's p.o.v

Dawn was predestined to die well before December 20. She received her death sentence a week prior to the birth. My final ultrasound test showed Dawn grew at a

slower rate than her brother, baby A. Unsympathetic, the doctor warned I would go home with one baby instead of two. His words were a crushing low blow to me. My heart

crumbled into tiny pieces. I was so desperate to leave his office that I forgot to thank him. A trail of tears followed me all the way home in which was an apartment building.

Little by little, I threw away Dawn's things. I tried to detach myself from Dawn. My womb didn't want to let her go though. I pushed Kennedy's stuff aside until the moment

I faced reality. A kind neighbor named Kurt Evergreen drove me to the hospital when my labor started. He took me to my last check up a week ago. Just like the doctor

instructed, I paced the hallways. A sharp abdominal pain and a gush of water paralyzed me. I bent over gasping for air. A nurse immediately rushed to my aid. She

accompanied me to a delivery room where I gave birth.


	20. Once Upon A Heartbeat

Brenda's p.o.v

Once upon a heartbeat,

at arms' length, a stillborn dream.

April's folly, a life to remember, snapshots of

December. Once upon a heartbeat, a new different

kind of strength.


	21. May Angels Lead and Breathe You In

May Angels lead you in. Hear you me, my friends -Jimmy Eat World, Hear You Me

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: 12-20-1990

Situation: Dawn's birth and death

Brenda's p.o.v

"Your daughter is struggling to breathe. I will take care of her" a nurse persists. She grabs Dawn

from my arms. "Where are you taking her?" I ask the nurse.


	22. A Tomorrow That You Have Never Seen

Brenda's p.o.v

Dying and disappearing with the sunset

A tomorrow that you have never seen

My secret deep personal loss and sorrow

Our lost golden years

Nevermind these beautiful baby blue skies


	23. Last of the Georgian Peaches

Time Period: Brenda's flashback

Date: 12-20-1990

Special Event: Kennedy's birth

Brenda ( holding the bed railings, she screams and pushes): Grr..AHA..AHA..AHA

The doctor (preparing to deliver baby A): Brenda, you are an excellent pusher

Brenda (desperate): Is baby A crowning yet?

A nurse (applying pressure to Brenda's stomach): Yes, dear

(Brenda pushes one more time and Kennedy immediately becomes the center of attention. Painful, contractions reshift Brenda's focus.)

Brenda (experiences a pain unlike before): This pain feels different than before

The doctor (examining baby B's position): Baby B is stuck underneath your pelvic bone

Brenda: I want a cesarean section

The doctor: A cesarean section can't be performed because baby b has already begun her descension

Brenda (yelling, she clutches her stomach): ouch...Ouch...OUCH!

(To ensure baby b a safe smooth passage, the doctor and his nurses have Brenda lean on a stretcher for support.)

Brenda (screaming): AHA...AHA...AHA

The doctor (trying to pull out baby B): Brenda, the baby is almost here. Keep pushing.

Brenda: AHA...AHA..AHA...AHA

The doctor ( gives the deformed dead baby to a nurse): Take care of her

The nurse (takes the baby out of the room): I will

(Brenda's pleas to see the baby overshadows the doctor and nurses' worst fears. Tears and one photograph sums up Dawn's brief time with Brenda. The flashback ends.)

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 12-20-2014

Special Event: kennedy's 24th birthday

Place: Stone Mountain

Action: Brenda, Kennedy, and Maisie (Brenda's 14 year old biracial daughter) are watching the sunset on the top of Stone Mountain

Brenda (admiring her only picture of dawn): Dawn would've turned 24 today

Kennedy: I wish I knew why angels have to die young

Brenda: Your twin sister is a star

Kennedy: sure

Brenda: Happy birthday, Kennedy

Kennedy: Thanks

Maisie: I wish it was my birthday again


	24. Long Lost Ghosts of Winter

Date: 11-30-2015 (twenty five years later)

Brenda's p.o.v

Today my daughter named Maisie celebrates her fifteenth birthday. The hardest part

of Today is my biopsy. I experienced a similar situation when I was pregnant with Maisie.

Hopefully, my current test results will turn out to be negative like my previous ones.

Anyway, Maisie's birthday is a time of rememberance for me. I sing along to Monica's

song, "Angel of Mine" in which playing on the radio in the doctor's office. This song

brings Maise's father, Kevin Chase to mind. Kevin Chase aka KC was my neighbor

and boyfriend. Severly depressed, my black prince committed suicide on March 14, 2000.

Kevin died nine months before Maisie was born. My pregnancy announcement wasn't

enough to keep him happy or alive. Enticing, drugs sent him to an early grave.


	25. Indigo pink skies

Date: 11-30-2015

Kennedy's p.o.v (he is 24 ongoing 25 at the time)

Anxiously, I wait here in the hospital lobby with my sister Maisie. Strangely, mom is getting a biopsy on Maisie's fifteenth birthday. I remember mom experienced a similar scare

before Maisie was born. Those biopsy results turned out to be negative. It is times like these that I realize how truly precious life is. I try my best to make Maisie feel special

today. We exchange funny stories and jokes. The future appeared bright until mom announced she had breast cancer.


	26. Nails and Needles

Maisie's p.o.v

Nails and needles

Random pros and cons

Your several different options


	27. Dancing and Singing With Angels

Date: 12-20-2015

Brenda's p.o.v

There was a song in my heart today because it was Sunday and Kennedy's birthday.

Kennedy, Maisie, and I took turns using the bathroom. As for fun, we timed each other to see

who spent a lot of time in there. Kennedy won the contest. After we were dressed, we ate

breakfast and had our daily morning devotional. Since I was singing with the choir

this morning, I drove myself to church. Kennedy and Maisie arrived at church just in enough time to

hear me sing. God's presence consumed the whole entire building. He brought a little heaven down

here on earth. He worked through my children and church members to bless me. Apparently,

Kennedy and Maisie cooked brownies without my knowledge yesterday. Our church members

paid them money for the brownies. Their donations went toward my battle against cancer.


	28. One Startling Disturbing Bombshell

Maisie's p.o.v

Unpredictable, you are the opposite of what

I imagine and hope for you to be. Your

flaws and claws intrigue me. You don't

have a clue about how I feel. One startling

disturbing bombshell, you are not well at all.

How can I chill when you are ill and knocking

on heaven's door? One startling disturbing

bombshell, your cancer prognosis. My

heart hits the floor immediately. This crisis,

this cross is too much for us to bear.

Every tear and battle scar symbolizes a year

without normalcy. Your legacy is glitter

in the air. Jesus helps us navigate through

this wild and crazy circus by which we call life.


	29. Rushing Back To The Start

OH, take me back to the start -Coldplay, The Scientist

Brenda's p.o.v

Rushing back to the start before you lost heart, you remember those who love you the most. You

lack nothing even if everybody's heart is as black as coal. An absolute sweetheart, that's what you

are and will be forever.


	30. Always Challenging Fate

Kennedy's p.o.v

Always challenging fate

My mind is in such a delicate state

Even if I am late to your event

Reach out to me for I still care about you


	31. Cancer Dance and Lullaby

Brenda's p.o.v

Dancing with my heart outside my chest, it was the best and worst of times. Many diamonds on the

floor, my numerous hairstrands, feel as light as feathers.


	32. Loving Your Best, Worst, & Sickly Parts

Maisie's p.o.v

Loving your best, worst, and sickly parts

I am trapped in your heart-shaped box


	33. Edge of Rage and Insanity

Kennedy's p.o.v

I am on the edge of rage and insanity. Oh, what a shame and pity! I am dying inside, but you dare

not cross over the great divide. Weak and helpless, I am shark bait. You sit around while I burn up.

I am on the edge of rage and insanity.


	34. A Time To Change and Save a Life

Brenda's p.o.v

Reaching up for more oxygen

A time to change and save a life

Reaching up for more oxygen

Echoes of your near death experience

A much needed great awakening

Love's timeless sacrifice


	35. He Carried The Weight of Everything

Maisie's p.o.v

He carried the weight of everything.

It was a long way down for him. I

dreaded the day when he sanged

his last swansong.


	36. A Lasting Crushing Lowblow

Kennedy's p.o.v

A lasting crushing lowblow

Darkness used to keep out the light

Depression

Your constant opposition


	37. Never Imagined I would lose my son

Date: 7-15-2016

Brenda's p.o.v

With all the recent racial hate crimes, I never imagined I would lose my son. A drive by shooting ended Kennedy's life. I recall he was walking home from the grocery store.

Since there was no father in the household, Kennedy provided for Maisie and me. He was just so young and full of great potential. He didn't deserve to die. Black, white, or

mixed like my children, all lives matter. California calls me back home. I hope my family and friends will receive me with open arms. I pray they can take care of Maisie if I

may succumb to breast cancer.


	38. I Cry, Scream, and Surrender

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: 7-15-2016

Scene: The Walsh's house

Kennedy (hungry, he looks in the refrigator): I am hungry. We need more food.

Brenda: You are the man of the house

Kennedy: So what?

Maisie: You can go to the store

Kennedy: Why don't you go to the store?

Maisie (clinging onto Brenda): Mother needs me here at home

Brenda (stroking Maisie's hair): I need my baby girl

Kennedy (heading toward the front door): I am going to the store now. I love you. Bye.

Brenda (pulls Kennedy into a tight embrace): I love you too

Maisie (joins on in the group hug): I love y'all

Action: Kennedy leaves for the store and never comes back home. His long absence worries Brenda and Maisie so much that they search all over town for him. They discover a large mob surrounding kennedy's dead body at a local convenient store.

* * *

Scene: The Convenient Store

Brenda (pushing through the crowd): Let me through

A man: He's dead. Do you know him?

Brenda (crying, she cradles Kennedy's body): His name was Kennedy. He was my son.

The man: It was a drive by shooting that killed Kennedy. I am sorry for your loss, ma'am.

Maisie (collapsing to the ground, she cries and screams): AHA..AHA..

A woman (helping Maisie): You must be Kennedy's sister

Maisie (sobbing heavily, she hyperventilates): I can't breathe. I must be dreaming.


	39. The Longest Darkest Hour

Maisie's p.o.v

Coming closer, ambulance sirens sound like screaming women.

I consider this solemn ungodly hour to be a bad omen. I wish

I knew what I know now back then when old age was a possibility

for us. You broke the mold and I never said thank you for that. Safe inside

a cocoon, a body bag, you encircle the moon.


	40. A Heart Split and Broken In Two

Brenda's p.o.v

For a heart split and broken in two

I am visibly shaken and distraught because of you

For a heart split and broken in two

They carry you away from Ground Zero and I long to join you

Heaven holds its breath for once

A world without you is an unfathomable and inconceivable concept

Run and hide away if you must

My memories will turn into dust eventually

Open wide spaces recapture the love and peace in the atmosphere

Not today will you arise from the grave

You are like the sunrise coming in and out of view


	41. Back To Ground Zero

Maisie's p.o.v

Back to Ground Zero, here I am again

I cry, scream, and then surrender

These holes in my heart and soul have made breathing impossible for me

Even if you were gone too soon, I will love you to the moon and back

A bitter cold December is not enough to overshadow the dawn

Still hanging, holding onto your last words, I replay your swansong over and over again

Even you are never coming back down from heaven, I long for you


	42. Counting The Hands of Time and Fate

Brenda's p.o.v

I am totally out of my prime

Counting the hands of time and fate

Even now life is surely delicate

I can't walk through that pretty pearly gate with you

May God bless and rest your soul


	43. Heaven Will Still Not Heal Itself

Brenda's p.o.v

Dawn has crawled out of her secret hiding place,

but I am still trapped in this palace of ghosts and

echoes. After all this time, heaven will still not

heal itself. My eyes never seem to look pass

your empty chair and unworn attire. If I could,

I would retire to my deathbed early just in

order to be with you. As for right now,

you are stuck inside my mind. Your spirit

floats around me like the wind.


	44. Ever Nevermore

Kennedy's p.o.v (as a spirit)

Homebound

Ever Nevermore

A mind out of body experience

Recollecting dust behind me

Take care of yourself

If I may neglect you entirely

May you find something silly to laugh about

Even as you mourn for me, I am born again


	45. Crushed Shattered Burnt Remnants

Brenda's p.o.v

Within a quick snap,

that was rap for you.

You blacked out and

everything was never

the same again.

You couldn't go back

to the time when the

promise of living

forever almost

became a reality.

You tossed and

turned inside the furnest

like a roasted chicken.

Crushed Shattered burnt

remnants, your ashes

sleep comfortably in an

urn now. Your name has

been carved upon my heart.


	46. Keepsake

Date: 7-15-2016

Maisie's p.o.v 

Sleeping snow white beauty

Heroine of my favorite fairytale story

One beautiful angel with doll like features

Phenomenal woman

Essential lifeline

A fine frenzy

Rare sweet fragile innocence

Lovable soft cookie dough heart

One unforgettable mesmerizing artwork

Vulnerability yet to be exposed

Everglowing serenity

Nameless endless entity

Dreamless moon goddess

Easily overlooked ghost in my shadow

An open window into the great unknown

Rose-colored blossoms


	47. You were here once

Date: 7-16-2016

Brenda's p.o.v 

I see your face in my dreams. Even in the

sanctuary of my mind, I carry you. Even in a dark cold

place, life goes on if you were here once. I will hold

onto your memory and keep on telling the rest

of your life story. History has proven how much

you have meant to me.


	48. Running Around Time

Date: 7-20-2016

Maisie's p.o.v

Running around time, I cheat death.

I wish you could draw in one more breath.

Your absence has challenged and strengthened

my faith. Running around time, your rebirth is

close at hand. Out from under the shade of your

wings, ashes become dust. Passing through, the wind

continues to whisper your name.


	49. A Bittersweet Homecoming

Date: 8-21-2016

Brenda's p.o.v

Fearful, I stand before my parents' house with a suitcase in hand. I feel like vomiting. "Mom, they will be happy to see you" Maisie assures me. Holding

my hand, Maisie accompanies me to the front door. I ring the door bell, but nobody answers the door. Luckily, I have my house key. I unlock the door and my mind is flooded

with memories. I am transported back to a much happier time, pre the "dark ages". My perfect utopia actually doesn't actually come true. In reality, the house gives me

goosebumps. Brandon's smiling face restores life back into the dark gloomy place. "Brenda!" Brandon exclaims hugging me tightly. "Brandon, I am happy to see you. Where

is mom and dad?" I wonder. "Mom and dad are dead. Mom had a brain aneurysm last year. Dad passed away in his sleep soon afterwards" emotional, Brandon explains. My

heart sinks like a ship within my chest. Adding to Kennedy's death, their loss is extra painful. "Hello Brandon, my name is Maisie. I am your niece" Maisie chimes in. I am

thankful for this brief distraction. At first, Brandon is skeptical about Maisie's paternity. I dodge his questions concerning her father. He comes around eventually. Somewhere

between catching up and watching the news, I am disorientated. Strangely, Kennedy's death by which occurred in Georgia has followed me out here. Brandon doesn't know that

Kennedy is his nephew nor I have breast cancer. Grief takes such huge toll on my body that I faint.


	50. Relapse, Remission, and Recovery

Date: 8-21-2016

Maisie's p.o.v

"Your mom's condition is getting worse" the doctor warns me outside mom's recovery room. "I know. What else is new under the sun?" I cry. "Cherish every moment that

you have with her" he advises walking away. "Maisie, what is your mom's condition?" Uncle Brandon demands. "My mom has breast cancer" I sob into his arms. My words

catch him off guard. "Everything will be ok, sweetheart" he promises stroking my hair. I don't understand this situation had to happen in order for us to grow closer. I am

shut out of mom's private conversation with Uncle Brandon. I couldn't hear them talking, but I assume she came clean about everything including Kennedy. I imagined them

crying and hugging it out together.


	51. Earthbound Heaven

Brandon's p.o.v

Earthbound Heaven, an unsteady shakable foundation.

Empty vacant spaces, unspoken words, much needed

missing pieces to close in the gaps. Partially whole

and complete, your life falls to pieces before me.

I can't ignore your pain even if I pretend everything

is fine. The end is near or maybe not.


	52. A nice warm soft place to fall back on

Brenda's p.o.v

"Mom..Momma..Mommy" Maisie sobs collapsing into my arms. I bet her cries can

be heard out in the hallway. Brandon just says awe. "How may I help you, Maze?" I wonder

stroking her hair. "Please don't die" my daughter begs me. "My life is in God's hands" I

promise her. "Did you come home to die? Did you come home to leave Maisie in my care?"

Brandon interrogates me. I look deep inside myself for the truth.


	53. Slipping Away With The Night and Dawn

Situation: An Alternate Universe-What if Brenda died?

Time Period: Nighttime-bedtime

Maisie's p.o.v

Before going to bed, I give my mom a goodnight kiss and hug. Mom invites me to sleep with her. I

don't turn down her offer. I lay down and wrap my arms around her stomach. I absorb her warm

body heat and vice versa. My dream world is doubly blessed by her beautiful singing.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality-Morning

Maisie's p.o.v

The urgent need to urinate breaks me away from my dream world. My sudden movements don't

disturb my mom. Fast asleep, she can't even hear me flush the toliet.


	54. Go rest high on that mountain

Go rest high on that mountain cause son your work on earth is done -Vince Gill, Go rest High on that mountain

Maisie's p.o.v

You planned to move forward,

but fate pushed you toward that

big bright white light.


	55. Oblong Blinding Binding Hollow Halos

Time Period: The Present Reality

Brenda's p.o.v

Reaching out from the great beyond

Oblong blinding binding hollow halos

A brief taste of heaven

Defying gravity and my own longevity


	56. Lavender Leather Laced Strings

Maisie's p.o.v

Lavender leather laced strings,

friendship bracelets. Coming into

full view, paradise is not too far off.

I dare you to care enough to stay put

for a moment longer. Whatever you

are dealing with, you can endure it.

We will defeat cancer together.


	57. Orange Shaped Heart

Brandon's p.o.v

Strange and beautiful, you have an orange shaped heart.

God must've spent a little more time on you. Heaven

knew what it was thinking when it gave you to me.

Generous, your love has helped me to thrive and survive

through dark times. Your enemies including

those threatening your body don't stand a

chance.


	58. Outside Looking Inward

Brenda's p.o.v

Hidden away by clouds

I am on the outside looking inward

Does these awkward silent moments bother you?

Echoes take a step forward toward the abyss

Catch me while you still have energy in your body

I see the real you behind the mask

Don't be in a rush to be gone away because I am not done with you yet

Eyes of great potential

A sunrise that is not worth missing

Redemption's here to stay


	59. Fight, Love, and Thrive Like Brenda

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: 4-24-1990

Concerned, Brandon squeezes my hand. "Brenz, you look pale. I can take you back home

if you are feeling unwell?" he offers. He doesn't know that I am two weeks pregnant.

"I am fine" I lie trying to hold back my vomit. Although I am nauseous, I still mange to

walk toward the school building. Dominque's face increases my anxiety even more.

The word, dynamite which is my nickname for him slips off my tongue. He kisses me

and I lose control over my body. I vomit in front of him and our peers. A fainting spell

sends me to the hospital emergency room. I wake up to chaos, total destruction of my

family and love life. At least I have the right to decide between life or death.

* * *

Date: 9-10-1990

Depressed, I stare out of the bus window. The world passes me by. I wonder would anyone

miss me if I committed suicide? I have a job, an apartment and unborn twins, but that doesn't

mean I am completely happy. What I desire the most is a friend. Right on cue, a handsome

young black man sits by me. His name is Kurt Evergreen. He appears to be a few years older

than me, probably early twenties. Surpringly, this kind fellow is my neighbor. Like a flower,

our friendship quickly begins to blossom.

* * *

Date: 12-25-1990

"Merry Christmas, princess" I cry placing a teddy bear and balloons on Dawn's tombstone.

Kennedy's twin sister, Dawn died at birth five days ago. Thankfully, Kennedy is asleep in his stroller

so he can't watch me fall apart. "There is a butterfly on your shoulder" Kurt points out. "You are

beautiful" I tell Dawn's spirit. Dawn's spirit flies away and I never see her again. "Kennedy and I

will be moving to Atlanta in January because I have a new job there" I announce to Kurt. Kurt

considers my departure to be bittersweet.

* * *

Date: 3-14-2000

City: Atlanta, Georgia

Time of day: Evening

While heading out of the door to go to Walmart, Kennedy and I encounter Kevin Chase.

He smells of cigarettes and whiskey, but I kiss him anyway. Only God knows what he has been

doing all day. My pregnancy announcement shocks him. He promises we can talk about the baby

at a later time. I am in such a rush that I overlook the pain and sorrow in his tired eyes. Later on,

my other neighbors tell me that he committed suicide.

* * *

Date: 11-30-2000

Drifting in and out of consciousness, I wake up in a bloody bed. I conclude I am hemmoraghhing.

Severely dehydrated, I try my best to prepare Kennedy for school. Going to the hospital is a distant

thought. I must take care of my son first. This has been my main priority even going through a

biopsy a few months ago. The doorbell rings and I beg Kennedy to answer the door.

I collapse in the arms of my good friend and neighbor, Catherine. When I wake up, I find myself

at Grady hospital. I am face to face with my daughter, Maisie Prudence Walsh who was delivered

via an emergency cesarean section.


	60. Ocean of Raindrops

Time Period: The Present Reality

Situation: Brenda is visiting Dawn's gravesite for the first time in a long time

Deep enough to swallow me whole

Enormous tidal waves

An ocean of raindrops

Deep enough to bury me six feet under

Rust becoming dust in the wind

Echoes of my love for you

A premature dying fantasy

My false hope


	61. Running Back To The Past

Brenda's p.o.v

I am running back to the past.

I long to recapture your first and

last hello wave. Halo blinding walls,

new pink and blue horizons, missing

parts of our history. I am running

back to the past just to prove you are

more than a memory. I am running

back to the past just to prove what

we have is real and special.


	62. OH, What Such A Pity!

Time Period: An Alternate Universe

Scenario: Dawn is alive and has mental retardation

Kennedy's twin sister, Dawn has mental retardation. Even though Dawn is twenty six,

she has the mind of a helpless feeble newborn baby. A difficult birth put her in this

terrible position. OH, what such a pity! Kennedy blames himself for not allowing her to leave the

womb first. He wishes he could trade places with her. Kennedy and me switch between taking

care of Maisie and Dawn.


	63. Ode To Dawn

Date: 8-21-2016

Brandon's p.o.v

Ode to Dawn, my deceased niece. I never knew she existed until a recent trip to Walmart. Brenda, Maisie, and I encountered a single white mother shopping with her biracial

fraternal twins. The situation affected Brenda so much that she ran out of the store crying. I followed closely behind her into the parking lot. Maisie finished our grocery

shopping. "Why are you crying?" concern, I begged my sister outside. "Kennedy had a twin sister named Dawn. Dawn died at birth. A damaged deformed skull cut her life short"

Brenda recounted through heavy intense sobs. I comforted Brenda until she found the strength to stand on her own two feet again.


	64. My Lost Love

Date: 8-22-16

Brenda's p.o.v

Brandon is kind enough to babysit Maisie while I spend time alone. I encounter my former boyfriend, Dylan McClay at the beach. We dig our feet into the sand and soak in the

warmth of the sun. The sunset reminds me of a sick dying person. My fate weighs heavily on my mind as usual. The wind blows my hair exposing my numerous gray strands. "I

am getting old, Dylan" I mention in a serious and yet jokingly way. "You are quite young at heart" he says trying to make me feel better. "Will you still love me even if I am not

young and beautiful?" I wonder. "Yes of course" he smirks stroking my hair. "Sometimes I fear that I might not have long left to live" choked up, I add. "You are a warrior. You

can survive through anything" he encourages me. "I love you" I smile pulling him close to my body. "I love you too" he whispers in between kisses. After the dust settles, we

cruise around Beverly Hills in his new Mercedes. We meet up with our friends at our favorite gathering place. My breast cancer prognosis strengthens our bond even more.


	65. A Precious Blessing

**Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Date: 9-13-2000**

 _Place: The Doctor's office_

 _Situation: Brenda is having a biopsy to see if a lump on her right bosom is cancerous or not. She is just seven months pregnant with Maisie at the time._

 _The Doctor: When did you discover the lump?_

 _Brenda: I discover the lump while preparing my son's lunch for school_

 _The Doctor: I am glad you came to see me asap_

 _Brenda (choked up): My life and my baby's life could be at risk_

 _The Doctor (sticking a needle into Brenda's right bosom): This needle will numb the area where the lump is_

 _Brenda (fighting back tears): How will the biopsy affect the baby?_

 _The Doctor (taking out the needle) : The biopsy will cause little harm to the baby_

 _Brenda : When will I have the test results?_

 _The Doctor: You will receive the test results in about two weeks_

 _Brenda: I understand_

( _Stressed, Brenda joins Kennedy (9 ongoing 10) in the lobby. Kennedy gathers up his coloring book and crayons then goes home with his mother.)_

 **Date: 9-22-2000**

 _Place: Brenda's apartment_

 _Situation: Brenda's test results_

 _Action: In the midst of preparing Kennedy's lunch, Brenda receives a call from the doctor._

 _Brenda (anxious, she answers the phone): Hello?!_

 _The Doctor (on the other end of the phone): Is this Brenda Walsh?_

 _Brenda: Yes_

 _The Doctor: I have your test results_

 _Brenda: Is the lump cancerous or benign?_

 _The Doctor: Benign_

 _Brenda (crying tears of joy): I am relieved_

 _Kennedy (frightened at the sight of Brenda crying): Mommy, why are you crying?_

 _Brenda (embracing Kennedy): I am happy to be alive. I will get to see you and Maisie grow up._

 _(Longing for fresh new start, Brenda begins making plans for Maisie's arrival. Maisie is delivered via an emergency cesarean section on November 30, 2000)._

 **Date: 11-30-2000**

 _Scene 1: Brenda's apartment_

 _Brenda (heavily bleeding, she staggers over to the phone in the kitchen): I need a doctor asap_

 _Kennedy (fearful, he follows the trail of blood into the kitchen): Mommy, why are you bleeding?_

 _Brenda (rubbing her stomach): Its time_

 _Kennedy (listening to the door): Someone is knocking on the door_

 _Brenda (pleads with Kennedy): Please answer the door_

 _Kenney (opens the door): Hello_

 _Catherine Cryer (Brenda's friend and next door neighbor): Hello, Kennedy_

 _Brenda (soaking wet), she limps toward Catherine): Catherine.._

 _Catherine (catches an unconscious Brenda): I got you_

 _Kennedy (hysterical): Mommy!_

 _Catherine (dialing 911 on her cellphone): I need an ambulance asap_

 _(Promptly, an ambulance escorts Brenda to the hospital where she survives an emergency cesarean section)_

 _Scene 2: The hospital-After the emergency cesarean section-Brenda's recovery room_

 _Scenario: Brenda wakes up and meets Maisie for the first time_

 _Brenda (delicious, she feels around her flat stomach): Where is my baby?_

 _Catherine (uncertain of what to say): Hum_

 _Brenda (crying because she assumes she lost the baby): My baby died. OH God, not again._

 _Catherine (comforting Brenda): No, sweetheart. You did not lose the baby. You underwent an emergency caesarean section. I recall you were hemorrhaging back at the house. Thankfully, you and Kennedy got a hold of me. Your daughter survived the tough ordeal._

 _Brenda (desperate): I must see my baby_

 _A nurse (holding baby Maisie, she enters the room): Here she is_

 _Brenda (receiving Maisie from the nurse): Thanks_

 _A nurse (exiting the room): You are welcome. Congratulations._

 _Brenda (introduces Maisie to Kennedy): Say hello to your sister, Maisie Prudence Walsh_

 _Kennedy (delighted): I love Maisie. She is so precious and fragile._

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 11-30-2016

Special Event: Maisie's 16th birthday

Place: The Walsh's' House

Action: Maisie and Brenda walk through the front door. Brandon, Kelly, Dylan, Donna, David, Steve, and Andrea shout out Happy birthday

Maisie (shocked and confused): What in the world?

Brenda (delighted): Maze, we are at your birthday party

Maisie : I thank you for explaining

(One by one, everyone embraces Maisie. All of this tender loving care brings tears to her eyes)

Brandon (embracing Maisie): Happy sweet sixteen, Maze

Maisie (choked up): I am happy that you remembered my birthday

Brandon (wiping a tear off of Maisie's face): Please don't cry

Maisie (becoming emotional again): Please forgive me for crying

Brenda (choked up): I can never forget about your birthday because your life is important

Kelly (presenting Maisie with a birthday cake): It is time for you to blow out the candles

(Hungry, everyone gathers around Maisie to sing happy birthday)

Everyone(singing): Happy birthday

Maisie (blowing out her candles): Thanks, guys

Donna (cutting Maisie a slice of Cake): This big piece of cake is for you, birthday girl

Maisie (biting into her cake): Thanks

Andrea: What did you wish for, Maze?

Maisie (watching Dylan and Brenda flirt with each other): I wished for a little brother or sister

Dylan (uncertain): I don't know about that

Brenda: I prefer to wait and see

Brandon: I would love to have another nephew or niece

David: I can teach him or her how to rap

Steve (laughing): Sure


	66. Love Will Carry Me Through

Date: 12-19-2016

Maisie's p.o.v

Full of less bliss, the world is a hot mess.

The tough road before me hurts like hell.

Love will carry me through. Please don't

pass me by, you, hour glass. Love will

carry me through, therefore I worry

no more about the unknown.


	67. Longing to Remember The Way We Were

Date: 12-20-2016

Place: Party City

Action: Brenda, Maisie, and Brandon are buying items for Kennedy and Dawn's birthday celebration

Brenda (shows Maisie two bags of balloons): Should I get the red or blue balloons?

Maisie: I recall Kennedy's favorite color was blue. You should buy the blue balloons.

Brenda (puts the balloons into the shopping cart): Ok

Brandon (puts pink balloons into the shopping cart): The pink balloons are for Dawn

Brenda: Thanks

Brandon: No problem, Brenz

Brenda (becomes emotional as she marks off balloons on her life): Kennedy and Dawn would've turned twenty six today

Brandon (choked up): I apologize for being unavailable back then

Brenda: I forgive you

Brandon: How was the twins' birth?

Brenda: The birth was hard. I thought I would die.

Maisie: I am glad you didn't die

(After party city, Brenda, Brandon, and Maisie visit Walmart where they buy a cake. They have a party in honor of the twins back at Brandon's house.)

* * *

Place: Brandon's house

Action: Eating cake and ice cream, Brenda, Maisie, and Brandon watch an old home video

Home Video: Brenda announces her pregnancy to Kennedy (9 ongoing 10)

Date: 3-12-2000

Scene: The Dining Room

Action: Kennedy is eating dinner

Brenda (talking behind the camera): Kennedy, I have a surprise for you

Kennedy (excited): Really?!

Brenda (shows Kennedy a baby's sonogram): You are going to be a big brother

Kennedy (looking at the sonogram): Its a bean or worm

Brenda (laughing): No, its your unborn sibling


	68. Oxygen 20

Date: 12-20-2016

Brandon's p.o.v

Shaken to be awaken, I am completely broken.

I never knew you, but I still feel lonely without you.

You were jaded, that was then, this is now you are gone forever.

You were taken to heaven way too soon, that was

then, this now all of the colors have faded. I have

read and heard somewhere that you were groundbreaker.

I hope you are sleeping comfortably in your secret

underground abyss.


	69. Godspeed, Grace

Date: 12-20-2016

Brenda's p.o.v 

Constant stride

One walking miracle

Silent black and white movie

Taking it one day at a time

Roam freely if you wish

Ivory green eyes

Dark brown chocolate

Easygoing traveling buddy of mine

Childlike heart

Indelicate flower

Dancing in circles around me

Everpresent help from elsewhere

Savior of the midnight hour

Temporary relief

Insight

Nevertheless wisdom

Your crown of gray hair


	70. Insane Creative Skills

Date: 12-25-2016

Dylan's p.o.v

Restless writing hands

A touch of pure magic

Insane creative skills

New perspective of mine

New horizons

Extraordinary adventures

Rambling poetic words

Our secret love language

Sacred holy ground

Endless boundless joy


	71. Childlike Heart

Date: 8-15-2017 (Nine Months Later)

Brenda's p.o.v

Slippery slope

An unintended nine month odyssey

Life growing inside the womb

Extremely precious bundle of joy

One life-altering enjoyable experience

Nighttime relief

One bittersweet symphony

Bewilderment

One gigantic family tree

Daily irony

Your soft childlike heart

Steadfast faith

Silent resilience

Essential tall pillar of strength

Your immeasurable deep love


	72. A Change of Seasons

Date: 8-15-2017

Dylan's p.o.v

Gone with the wind,

you say goodbye

while I say hello.

A change of seasons,

a passing of the torch

Is a bittersweet ceremony.

The irony of all this hot mess is

sweet heavenly bliss, your unexpected

pregnancy. What kind of legacy

will we leave behind for future

generations? Constant birthing pains

describes our many attempts to

loosen the reins. A change of seasons

bring us closer to the people that we

are destined to become.


	73. These Safe Warm Sheltering Arms

Date: 8-16-2017

Maisie's p.o.v

Collateral beauty

A nine month miracle in the making

There safe warm sheltering arms

Constant everpresent guardian of mine

Hollow silent heartbeat

A different kind of drumbeat

Infinite infancy

Real definite pregnancy glow

A permanent long lasting memory

These safe warm sheltering arms

Echoes of Serenity


	74. Expectant Bundle of Joy

Date: 8-16-2017

Dylan's p.o.v

An expectant bundle of joy

My light in the darkness

Enchanting pregnant moon goddess

Real true first love of mine

Infinite small wonder

God's blessing to me


	75. A Smile That Can Melt All Hearts

Date: 8-16-2017

Even when you are in pain

You have a smile that can melt all hearts

Even when the rain, your tears will never stop

You have a smile that can melt all hearts

Now or tomorrow, you will bring forth something beautiful


	76. Ready For Anything

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: 8-10-2017

Scene: The Doctor's office

Situation: Ultrasound test

Doctor (checking Brenda's cervix): You are not fully dilated

Brenda: What?!

Doctor: You had false labor pains

Brenda (complaining): I am going to be pregnant forever

Dylan: We might have a September baby. Have you ever thought about that?

Brenda (smiling at the thought): Somewhat

Doctor (examining the baby's position): I feel the baby's butt instead of his head

Brenda (panicky): What does that mean?

Doctor: The baby is breached. If the baby continues to stay in this position, it will become dangerous for both you and him

Dylan: Is it possible for the baby to change positions?

Doctor: Yes. I can use my hands to move the baby. The procedure may cause early labor or a lot of pain. You can practice exercises such as yoga. If the baby doesn't change positions by your next visit, a cesarean section must be done asap.

Brenda (determined): I am sure the baby will change positions

Scene: The next day: 8-11-2017

(Dylan walks in on Brenda doing yoga in the den)

Dylan: Whoa..

Brenda (startled): Dylan!

Dylan: Are you sure yoga will help the situation?

Brenda: Yes. I desire to have a natural childbirth experience.

Dylan: What's so special about a natural birth?

Brenda: However shall we bond?

Dylan: Its your body. Its your life.

Date: 8-16-2017

Scene: The Doctor's office-Ultrasound test

Doctor (examining the baby's position): The baby is still breached

Brenda: What?! How?!

Doctor: The baby must be stubborn

Brenda: What's the next step?

Doctor: A cesarean section must take place asap

Dylan (squeezing Brenda's hand): Everything will be ok

Scene: The Same Day-The Emergency Room-The Cesarean section

Brenda (emotional, she is under a lot of pressure): Ouch..

Dylan (comforting Brenda): Everything will be ok

Brenda (feeling discomfort): Ouch..

Doctor (pulling the baby out of Brenda): Brenda, I apologize for your discomfort. We are trying to get the baby out.

(Dylan and Brenda are absolutely relieved when they hear Jay crying)


	77. Autumn Babies

Date: 9-21-2017

Brenda's p.o.v

Raining down on me like snowflakes

Autumn babies

Carol of the bells

Hearts as weightless as leaves

Enchanting blinding decorative wall of haloes


	78. Cradle Lullaby

Date: 8-16-2017

Brenda's p.o.v

Cesarean section

A late night special delivery

Nearby relief

Our long road to recovery

Enchanting starlight

Lavender blue skies

A million smiling faces

Several different helping hands

These tilting hourglasses

Infinite divine heavenly bliss

Cradling hope in my arms

Keep the darkness outside please


	79. Heart of Gold

Date: 8-17-2017

Scene: Brenda is walking through the park with Dylan while she is pushing their son's stroller. Their newborn son's name is Jay Austin McKay.

Brenda: The park is a very special place for me

Dylan: why?

Brenda: My water broke here when I was pregnant with our son

Dylan (laughing): OH Yeah, I remember

Brenda: I am starting to like coming to the park all thanks to you

Dylan: You're pretty and I am handsome. I think a cute couple such as us should stir things up once in a while.

Brenda: Do you bring the baby bag with you?

Dylan (showing Brenda the bag): Yes, dear

Brenda (smiling): Well thanks

Dylan (sitting down on a bench): I am getting tired of walking

Brenda (sitting down beside Dylan on the bench): OK, we can stop walking

(All of a sudden Jay starts crying and Dylan takes him out of his stroller)

Brenda (panicky): What is the matter with Austin?

Dylan (holding Jay): Jay is thirsty

Brenda (taking a bottle out of the baby bag): Then you should give him some milk to drink

Dylan (putting the bottle into Jay's mouth): I was planning to do that

Brenda (with a sigh): Men and babies

Dylan (amused): What?

Brenda: I am going to start calling you mister mom

Dylan (laughing): Why?

Brenda: You are replacing me as Jay's mom because he loves you more than me

Dylan (putting the bottle back into the baby bag): That's untrue

Brenda: How can you be so sure?

Dylan (putting Jay back into the stroller): He loves you too

Brenda: Only in my dreams

Dylan (holding Brenda's hand): Don't worry, honey. Jay will learn to love you with time.

Brenda: Tonight is going to be a different story because we will have to take care of Jay

Dylan (excited): Bring it on

* * *

Scene: The McKays' House-The nursery-nighttime

Situation: Brenda and Dylan are up all night long taking care of Jay

Dylan (walking into the room): I can't sleep

Brenda (holding a crying Jay): Me either

Dylan: I blame all of it on the baby

Brenda (laughing): You're right

Dylan: Is it ever possible for Jay to be quiet?

Brenda: No

Dylan: Can I hold the baby?

Brenda (giving Jay to Dylan): Jay is all yours

Dylan (singing to Jay): Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Daddy is going to buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird doesn't sing then daddy will buy you a diamond ring.

(Jay becomes quiet and Dylan carefully places him back in the crib)

Brenda (kissing Dylan): I love you

Dylan (kissing Brenda): I love you too

Brenda (looks down at Jay sleeping in the crib): Goodnight, my little prince

Dylan: Please forgive me if I turn into mister mom

Brenda (laughing): Hello, Mr. Mom

Dylan: Mrs. McKay, this name fits you well. I am glad that you are my wife and Jay's mother.

Brenda (choked up): You have a heart of gold

(Barely asleep, Maisie lingers in the hallway. She is a minor concern to Dylan and Brenda. Jealously rises up within her.)


	80. An Ocean of Tears

Date: 8-18-2017

Scenario: Maisie reaches her breaking point

Place: The McKays' House

Action: Walking down the stairs, Maisie hears the adults swooning over Jay in the den. Her rage ruins their happy moment.

Brandon (sitting on the couch, he cuddles Jay): You are a blessing

(Delightful, Jay coos making Dylan and Brenda laugh)

Maisie (angry, she turns off the television): It is not fair!

Brenda (alarmed): Maisie?!

Maisie (yelling): Now you see me and hear me

Brenda: You are never far from my thoughts

Maisie (stomping her foot): I don't believe you. You love Jay more than me. You would've chosen him over Kennedy.

Dylan: Please stop with this temper tantrum, Maze

Maisie (livid): You are not my father. I don't have to obey you.

Dylan (heartbroken): I have tried my best to be the father you never had

Maisie (emotional): Stop pretending you care about me

Brandon (pulls Maisie into a tight embrace): I will treat you to a blizzard at Dairy Queen

Maisie (sniffling): Thanks

(Just as promised Brandon treats his niece to a blizzard at Dairy Queen while Brenda and Dylan try to make sense out of Maisie's breakdown back at the house)


	81. Sailing through like a cruise ship

Date: 8-18-2017

Maisie's p.o.v

Totally swept away, my heart does cartwheels, backflips, and somersaults

Oceans of tears beckon me

Totally swept away, it is a crushing low blow

A huge revelation reveals what I have been hiding for so long

Lean on me or cast me aside if you want to

Out and into the woods, we travel

Secretly unraveling, time stands still until we can catch our breath

Sailing through like a cruise ship

One disappointing setback

Regretful careless mistake

Raw leftover meat

Obvious growing pains

Woe is me until I find a way to move forward


	82. Electric Shock

Date: 9-11-2017

Brenda's p.o.v

Karma is such a witch

Nutshells

One obstacle after another

The truth holds me together

OH, what a perfect moment to take a leap of faith!

Doomsday reveals the big elephant in the room

A sign of the times

Your come back to Jesus moment

Electric shock

A total game changer

Repentance


	83. Rosy Thornbushes

Date: 10-29-2017

Dylan's p.o.v

Rosy thornbushes

Obvious darts in my side

Beautiful friction

A bunch of plans and decisions that have backfired on me

Should I tell the truth or just play it safe?

I am stuck at a crossroads

Cancer is fear

A clear conscience is better than a guilty one

Nothing that I may say or do will make any difference so why must I defend myself?

A hot mess describes how I got here in the first place

My uncertainty creates unnecessary stress

Escaping from my issues is not an option

Now and again, I experience a breakthrough

Vapor

Your ability to understand me


	84. An Uncanny sense of humor

Date: 11-7-2017

Maisie's p.o.v

Costly truth

One tough choice but worthwhile sacrifice and learning experience

Seeing and embracing reality for what it is, the masquerade finally ends

Tunnel vision

Little insight and preparation for the unknown

Your prerogative

Echoes of tough love

Tales from the school of hard knocks

Rosy crown of thorns

Uncomfortable disposition

Temporary feel good sensation

Hindsight

Uncanny sense of humor

Reminders about what to right next time

This necessary brutal wake up call


	85. Pandora

Date: 11-17-2017

Brandon's p.o.v

Your rusty old wooden cross

One sudden relapse

Uncalled for commotion

Red bleeding words and promises

Eternally lost forever

Dwindling vital signs of life

Uninvited ghostly presence

Silent sweet angel of mine

Take my heart and run with it

Rosy sunset

Unlovable black sheep of mine

Stay around for another day if you want to

Tangled up in chains

Your rusty old wooden cross

Lingering raw meat

Emotions and issues yet to be dealt with

An aquarium of tears

Hope's warm safe asylum


	86. Hope for the future

Date: 11-30-2017

Brenda's p.o.v

Brief relief

A temporary feel good sensation

Back and forth between church and the real world

Elsewhere recaptures my imagination

Counting hours and minutes is somewhat boring

Only God knows how long I have left to live

My talent is a gift that I should keep to myself or maybe not

I chase after success and end up at a crossroads

Nevertheless you support me and congratulate me

Godspeed, merciful amazing grace

Even if nothing goes as planned or expected

Never drown in despair

Even if grief shows its ugly face

Silence guarantees no worries

I am ever-changing, I am ever-growing

Sights and sounds of newborn babies and couples in love give me hope for the future


	87. Amazingly Average describes my life

Date: 12-7-2017

Maisie's p.o.v

Far from being famous, I am amazingly average

Unchangeable, everything goes 123 and ABC

Constantly running after Jesus, I long for something more

Holding onto hope like the sunrise, paradise is a daydream

Sit still and wait patiently for the Lord, my soul

Imagination gives birth to an undying passion of mine

A hug and a kind encouraging word puts a smile upon my face

Steadily, I walk another mile

Amazingly average describes my life

Visions of a better tomorrow helps me to stay hopeful today

Even if I can't pray, God's grace remains a sign of his love for me

Radiantly bright, Summer sizzles

Amazingly average describes my life

Going somewhere but don't know exactly when the journey will end, only heaven's timetable matters

Even as all that is external becomes less important, peace is internal and eternal


	88. See me and carry me through the fire

Date: 12-17-2017

Brenda's p.o.v

See me and carry me through the fire

Wavering fueled passionate desire

I surrender and retire early to my deathbed

My breath of life can be found in your kiss

I embrace your merciful grace wholeheartedly

Near or distant, I will trace your footprints and blueprints

Godspeed and Goodluck are what we wish for each other

House of bones and memories

Our sanctuary of angels

Stay with me until sunset, now will you?

Take me into the deepest hidden parts of your mind

I bet you can get across the great divide as well

My December lingers on forever

Even if we never make it to the Promiseland, keep holding my hand


	89. Escapable Muse of Mine

Date: 12-31-2034

Jay McKay's p.o.v (He is 17 years old at the time)

Roaming all over the place

Escapable muse of mine

Gigantic heart of gold

Really hard to hold open hands

Enchanting fairy dust

Take me to church

Holy beautiful one

Escapable muse of mine

My immortal

Undying love

Sweet December bliss

Escapable muse of mine


	90. Evergreen Heart

**Date: 9-10-1990**

 **Kurt Evergreen's p.o.v**

Depressed, she stared into a world of nothingness. I wanted to sit by the window, but I didn't feel like arguing. It was my desire to enjoy the bus ride home from work in peace and quiet. My heart bled uncontrollably for the pregnant white girl sitting next to me. We exchanged a few words. She said her name was Brenda Walsh. Six months pregnant with twins, Brenda was an adult even in her young age. Surprisingly, we lived at the same apartment complex.

 **Date: 12-15-1990**

Brenda's flashback

 _"I am ready to be picked up" I cry into the phone. "I am driving into the hospital parking lot right now" Kurt says on the other end. I hop into his car outside in the hospital_

 _parking lot._ _My tears_ _speak for themselves. "You didn't have a successful check up" my neighbor and best friend concludes. "Dawn is growing at a slower rate than her_

 _brother_ _Kennedy. The doctor warned she would die at birth" sobbing, I explain. Livid, Kurt wants to kill the doctor. He is as hot as a furnest until he feels my babies kick._

 _This settles_ _him down some._

 **Date: 12-20-1990**

Brenda's flashback

 _"Are we there yet?" I whine struggling through a painful contraction._ _"We are now here at the hospital" Kurt notifies me driving into the parking lot. He is kind enough to_

 _carry_ _me into the building. A nurse assumes Kurt is the father immediately. I tell her that he is not the father. My babies' father has been mia for a very long time. Anyhow,_

 _Kurt hugs_ _me_ _goodbye. I wanted him to stay, but I knew he had to go to work. He fades away from my mind completely._

 **Date: 12-25-1990**

Kurt's p.o.v

Bittersweet describes my mental state. Brenda had invited me over to join Kennedy and her for Christmas breakfast. In all my twenty-one years, nobody has cared about me as much as Brenda. She has been my only true best friend so far. If I wasn't a workaholic and there wasn't a huge age gap between us then I would date her. Dawn's spirit hovers above us.

 **Date: 1-15-2035**

Brenda's flash forward-The present reality-At The Park with Maisie and Jay

The green grass brings Kurt to mind. I recall his name was evergreen. Among all places, I reunite with him at a park. My kids and I encounter him on the walking trail. I am

surprised he remembers me. Still waiting for a heart transplant, he inspires us. We encourage him to stay strong. Careless, I allow my black prince to get away once again.

Kurt was as sweet as chocolate candy, that's the one thing I will remember about him forever.


	91. Kindred Spirit

Date: 12-25-2035

Brenda's p.o.v

Family

A bond to last a lifetime

Laid to rest under the moon and stars

Lingering snapshots of a true friendship

Infinite precious cargo

Forget me nots

Echoes of a possible reunion

Enchanting yellow brick Road

Tastes and smells like chocolate

Indelicate flower of mine

My strong stable foundation

Enormous big heart of gold


	92. I can't express or explain myself

Date: 12-25-2035

Maisie's p.o.v

Blue-gray twilight

I can, I can't express or explain myself very well

Go on and take the lead if you wish

Ridiculous necessary saving grace

A visit from the fashion police

Your prerogative

Extremely sensitive matter

This confusing complicated mystery novel

Waiting to see what you will do next

I want to exit the scene, but I can't just escape or shut down

Looking back in hindsight, is it your fault or mine that my life is a hot mess?

I can't fight away this uncertain depressing feeling

God only knows how my swansong will turn out

Hope is a bonfire

I desire to soar sky high


	93. My Concrete Angel

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: 12-20-1990

Brenda's p.o.v

After much begging, I was allowed to see and hold Dawn at last. Carefully, I uncovered the pink blanket around her face. Despite her deformities, Dawn resembled a Barbie doll.

Gasping for breath, she longed for me like a little puppy. I was happy to acknowledge her to be my child for once. A nurse grabbed Dawn before I could say I love you. I buried

Dawn in my heart and mind. Full of hope and promise, Kennedy bonded with me much longer and quite easily.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 12-25-2035

Brenda's p.o.v

Butterflies guide Kurt, Maisie, and me to Dawn's gravesite. The sight of numerous balloons and flowers makes me emotional. Even in death, my daughter was dearly loved. "I

have looked after Dawn in your absence" Kurt informs me. "Thank you" I sob heavily into his arms. "No problem, Brenz" Kurt smirks. "How would've life turned out if Dawn

was alive instead of me?" Maisie wonders. "I would've still loved you, Kennedy, and her" I assure Maisie.


	94. A Brief Glimpse and Taste of Heaven

Brenda's p.o.v

Going higher and higher up with the birds into the clouds, you can't turn back around. You reach

down and grab ahold of me. You give me a brief glimpse and taste of Heaven.


	95. Your Precious Passing Shadow & Afterglow

Brenda's p.o.v

Grasping for air

Your precious passing shadow and afterglow

My favorite memory and pictures of you

A momentous happy occasion

Your ascension


End file.
